


Life Size

by belivaird_st



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Barbara Ann recaptures a memory.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Life Size

_8-year-old Barbara Ann stood among the other cheerful, hyperactive children on the boardwalk one summer day. They were all getting a free Wonder Woman Doll. A male vendor was passing them out, but once he got to Barbara, he had no more of them. As the children took off with their new amazon warrior princesses, a light freckled Barbara Ann looked up in a pair of overalls and high tops. She waited as she watched the vendor dig his hand back inside the black bag he carried. He finally pulled out a stuffed animal.  
A cheetah._

_“Here you go, my dear!”_

_Barbara took the toy cheetah and stared at it, longingly. Then she gave it a loud kiss on its nose and squeezed it tight against her collarbone._

“Even back then, I idolized you,” spoke the now young adult Barbara, who had Diana Prince laying backwards on top of her in their netted hammock hung from a tree outside in the yard.

“Now you get the life size of me!”

“Yeah.”

Diana chuckled and gazed up as Barbara peered down at her, holding on.


End file.
